Cornelia, Gone
by Teenaged Assassin
Summary: Cornelia thought high school would be a cinch. But she starts an eating disorder, taking drugs and alochol, and unleashes the rebellious side that she never saw.
1. First Day

Cornelia, Gone 

Welcome to my new story, Cornelia, Gone. After my unsuccessfulness with _J.E.W.E.L._, and my current writer's block with Elemental Wars, which isn't as popular as _J.E.W.E.L._ was, I decided to write this, even though I'm not much of a Cornelia fan.

This story is book-based, meaning it has nothing to do with the show. This story is also based on a Lifetime movie called _Augusta, Gone_, where I had gotten the idea for this.

Now, onto zee store-e!

* * *

Chapter One: First Day 

Fifteen-year-old Cornelia Hale popped out of her bed the minute her alarm clock chirped. It was seven-fifteen, a good time for her to get dressed and get out to walk to her new high school, Graydale Institute.

Yes, Cornelia, our Earth Guardian—along with her friends Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin—was on her way to her freshman year of high school. Cornelia longed for this day to come. She wanted so bad to be a high schooler, and the day had come.

Dressing in a purple t-shirt, a denim eight-panel skirt, and Polo shoes, she combed her hair and brushed her teeth. Skipping down the stairs, she saw her little sister, Lillian chomping on her cereal. Cornelia joined her seven-year-old sister in breakfast.

"What are you so happy about?" Lillian asked between bites. "It's only high school thing. You aren't going to a vacation."

"You're already making my day a drag," Cornelia said sarcastically. Personally, she didn't care what Lillian thought of high school. "Besides, you are just staying in the same school. _I'm_ going to a higher, more educated school. Unlike you, I have lockers, schedules, and—"

"It sounds so _boring _to me. How can you not have Show and Tell time?" Lillian made a face. Cornelia rolled her eyes and chewed her cereal.

* * *

Cornelia found herself outside the high school campus. She couldn't believe this was how high school was. It was ten times better than Sheffield Institute! Her dreams, so far, were already realities.

"Corny!" she heard a hoarse voice interrupting her fantasies. She turned to see one of her best friends, Irma Lair, followed by Will Vandom, Taranee Cook, and Hay Lin.

"What are you doing? Dazing over how good the school looks?" Hay Lin joked. Cornelia rolled her eyes again for the second time, and then replied, "Um, no, I don't think so. But, c'mon, it's high school! A lot better than Sheffield Institute…you've got to admit that."

"Oh, I'll admit it all right," Will teased again. "So, what are your schedules?"

Everyone pulled out their schedules to see what classes they had. It turned out that Will and Cornelia had two classes together, while Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee had three classes. They all could at least see each other at lunch.

* * *

As the five friends journeyed to their lockers, they separated at different places. Cornelia was left alone near her locker that she was already planning to decorate.

As she opened the cabinet, she heard a giggle and a smirk behind her. She turned around to face somebody she'd never thought she'd see.

"Oh, Cornelia…Cornelia…Cornelia!" the girl laughed hysterically. "Do you really think you can get away by becoming _Miss Popularity_? I don't think so. This year, I'm winning that title, so back off!"

It was Gina Becker, an elementary-school rival. Even then, Cornelia and Gina fought for the Miss Popularity title. But Cornelia easily had won when Gina moved in third grade. Apparently, she was back.

"Forget it, Gina. Nobody cares. _I _don't even care," Cornelia said, seeing if Gina would back away. But she didn't she continued taunting Cornelia until the bell rang. Before Cornelia entered her homeroom, she heard Gina say, "You know I'm going to win. _I _will…"

* * *

"Don't be worried by Gina's threat," Taranee said to Cornelia at lunch. "Although I don't know who she really is, just forget about her. She's trying to make you scared, that's all."

"Thanks, Taranee, you are one of the best friends anybody could have." Cornelia gave the Fire Guardian a small little hug. Taranee smiled at her best friend.

As Will and Irma came towards the two with their trays of food, Hay Lin was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?"

"She's busy checking if there are any drama parts. I don't know why though," Irma said, sitting down by Taranee. "She's already probably going to get a scholarship anyways."

Hay Lin came prancing towards her friends and sat down. "Guess who else is in high school with us?" she said happily—almost to herself.

"Don't make me think of Gina," Cornelia said disgustedly. Obviously, Hay Lin had already heard of Gina's return, and didn't want Cornelia to still remember the terrible times she had with the girl.

"No, Cornelia, it's not Gina. It's Eric!" Hay Lin beamed. Everyone knew about Hay Lin's crush on Eric Lyndon ever since he moved to Heatherfield. Well, except Eric himself. But Hay Lin was already determined to finally strike a real relationship than being just best friends with him.

"Ooh…_Eric_!" Will and Irma said in unison. Hay Lin blushed a little. "Stop it, you guys," she said in an undertone voice, hinting that he could possibly hear them. She didn't want him to think that and completely ruin their relationship.

* * *

By the time lunch was almost done, Cornelia threw away her trash in the bin right next to their table. She all of the sudden realized something she had forgotten.

"Guys, I have to go to my locker," she said, taking her books and running out the cafeteria. She could have sworn that she heard one of the teacher's say, "Get back in here!" but she didn't care. She had to get back to her locker really fast before anybody—even her own friends—could see what she was going to do.

She ran into the bathroom, seeing that somebody else was in it, but she didn't care. She ran into the farthest stall, and then locked it.

'How could I forget?' she thought.

* * *

A few moments passed by, when Cornelia was sure the coast was clear, she unlocked the door. She found herself staring into the face of Gina Becker.

"Are you an anorexic?" Gina asked. "Because you were running so fast to puke—if you are one."

"Shut up, Gina," Cornelia pushed the raven-haired girl out of the way. Opening the door to exit, she heard Gina say, "Because you certainly are fat…probably a nice fat 120 pounds. No wonder your skirt looks so tight!" Cornelia looked at the laughing girl, who went into the stall Cornelia hid in for three minutes.

* * *

Ok, I know that was sort of short and skipped a lot, but technically, that was the whole point. Remember, I do not accept flames, only constructive criticism. I always try to find ways to improve.

-Teenaged Assassin

_In Chapter Two: Grades and Eating Disorders_

Cornelia goes on an eating disorder, and as her weight drops, so does her grades.


	2. Grades and Eating Disorders

Cornelia, Gone Chapter Two: Grades and Eating Disorders

Hello peoples! Sorry for not updating, but I almost forgot about this story. Oh well. Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it!

I would just like to say, _yes_, Gina is my creation, and Eric comes only in the 18th book. But other than that, you don't really need to know that, really.

* * *

A month had passed since Cornelia's first day. She considered that day probably the worst one in her whole entire life. She had never been that insulted in her life! She couldn't believe that Gina was back—that she was called fat, and that to find out that Hay Lin could only care about her precious little _Eric._ It was nice to see that Hay Lin started caring about boys, but Eric was just always on her mind. It was always, 'I talked to Eric today!' or 'Is Eric here?' It annoyed Cornelia to death, and she often thought of not even sitting with Hay Lin during lunch. But, she didn't want to seem so rude to her friends. Besides, she and Hay Lin barely got into fights—only Irma and Cornelia did.

* * *

It was a Tuesday. She dragged herself out of her bed and stared at herself in the mirror. 'I am a bit…well…heavy…' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I could lose a couple pounds. I am 122 pounds, and I think I'm not fitting properly in my clothes.' She dressed in comfortable clothes, brushed her hair and teeth, and then ran downstairs to find herself being greeted by fluffy waffles—made by scratch by her mother.

"Eat up, Cornelia!" Her mother replied. "Those waffles aren't going to disappear by themselves!" Lillian and her father were busy drenching the waffles in sugary syrup. The waffles were so tempting…so delicious…

"Um, no thanks, mom," she said, pushing her plate farther from her. "I'm not very hungry. That dinner you gave me last night made me really full!" she lied. Truth was, she loved her mother's made from scratch waffles, and she was desperately hungry, but she thought that possibly she could lose at least ten pounds. Then, she could possibly get Gina off her back.

"Well, ok…hmm…here is some lunch money for you. Are you sure you can pass without breakfast?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, I can. I'll be fine, don't worry," Cornelia replied. She grabbed the money and ran out the door with a quick, "I love you" to her parents.

* * *

She saw Irma coming up near her as she neared the school. "Hey, Corny…you know that we are best friends and all…_right_?" she said in a sarcastic voice.

"What is it, Irma?" she asked, irritated by the way Irma sounded as if they had never even fought in their whole entire life of being best friends. She knew Irma was up to something, and was somehow bribing her to get it.

"Ok, ok…fine. Do you have a dollar?" Irma asked.

"Yes…but what do you want a _dollar_ for?" Cornelia asked, sounding as if she wanted Irma to buzz off.

"Well, there is this dance that I really want to go to, and the entry is five dollars…and I only have four…" she said, her voice trailing off. "So, can I have it?" Irma snapped back to reality.

"Um…uh…sure…" Cornelia took out her lunch money and handed the dollar to her. Irma then put it back in Cornelia's hand.

"It's your lunch money, right? Don't worry, I'll ask Will," Irma said, turning back. Cornelia grabbed her shoulder.

"No, I had this extremely large breakfast, and I don't want my money to go to waste. Here, you can have the dollar. I'm not going to eat lunch today anyways," she lied half-heartedly. She knew that Irma would be suspicious, but she didn't care right now. She made her way into the high school.

* * *

"…so I was thinking of asking him out to this dance…" Hay Lin was saying as Cornelia entered the cafeteria. She neared her friend's table. It wasn't until she saw Gina with a tray of food. She sat down right next Will, who was saving the seat for Cornelia.

"Um," Will began, looking at Gina. "Why are you sitting here?"

"Well, can't I sit here?" Gina asked. "It's a free country. It's not like it says 'reserved' or anything on it, now doesn't it?"

Cornelia had already heard this and almost wanted to smack Gina in the face. She stood three tables away from the normal table she and friends' would sit at lunch, but how could Gina just take that seat, when she knew Cornelia sat there?

'_To piss me off_,' she thought.

"Well…yes…" Will began. But Cornelia came up to her, her face embedded in anger.

"You are trading me for _Gina_!" Cornelia asked, looking at the redhead. Will shook her head.

"She took it, Cornelia. _Took _it."

"Some friends you are." Cornelia said, turning her back to find an empty table for her to sit at. Obviously, her friends didn't think of her as _Cornelia _anymore.

Cornelia sat at lunch at the farthest table possible. She thought she would be the only one occupying the table, but she was wrong. Instead, she found herself swarmed in punks and grunge-people (A/N: Sorta like punks, not exactly). She felt uncomfortable sitting with all these people she didn't find very interesting—let alone even cool.

'_How could they let Gina sit there? Do they hate me now_?' she thought to herself. It wasn't until she heard a voice.

"So, what is a prep doing at the punk-and-grunge table?" asked a girl that just sat down. She had carrot-red hair and dark, slate gray eyes. She bit on her hamburger and looked at Cornelia.

"My friends aren't acting like friends no more," Cornelia began. "They've traded me for Gina."

The girl didn't reply. She traded with another punk a candy bar, then said in a monotone voice, "Gina, huh? Yeah, I remember her. Always tried fighting in third grade for the _Miss Popularity_ title with some blonde like you…Corela or something like that…"

Cornelia felt a little insulted. "It's Cornelia, and you're talking to her," she replied. The girl looked a little taken aback, but then replied, "Sorry. I'm Agatha," she said, given Cornelia a handshake. "And don't worry about your friends. They always try to be friends with the most popular. I learned that the hard way. That's where we all came to this table today," Agatha added.

"Well, do you have anything to make me better?" Cornelia asked. "I mean…besides becoming one of you."

"Well, there is something. Adults call it _The Way to Death_, we call it _The Essence of Life_," Agatha handed a small bottle to Cornelia. It was unmarked, and Agatha had obviously drank out of it.

"Buy this brand. It's called _Jennari's._ It's only three dollars for a small bottle like this. To buy an entire pack, it'll cost you only ten dollars. But, it's really good." Agatha took a sip of it and then placed the bottle—closed—in her pocket.

"Why do adults call it '_The Way to Death_?'" Cornelia asked. Agatha rolled her eyes.

"Because there are rumors that when you drink it, you could die. It's a bunch of crap, really. I've been drinking the stuff since I was ten years old, and I'm still healthy. Hey, aren't you in my social studies class?" Agatha began.

"Um…I guess…" Cornelia darted her eyes around. She felt uncomfortable just _looking _at all these people just staring at her, seeing if she would move away from them.

"Well…congratulations, you're a new friend and addition to our table. By the way, I suggest you cut your hair and choose a more 'grungier' outfit than what you are wearing. It'll make our image look bad if you don't. Oh, and by the way, you got a 'D' on your Social Studies test," Agatha said, getting up to throw away her trash.

* * *

A week had past, and Cornelia found out that after all her dieting, she had lost only five pounds. 'Only five more to go,' she thought to herself. She was already at 115 pounds, which was good for her, but then again, she thought of also dropping to 100 pounds. But, Cornelia let the thought out of her mind.

She had not bought _Jennari's _yet, and Agatha always bugging her. She had also not cut her hair or changed into clothes—mainly because she didn't want her parents to see what she was wearing to school.

Cornelia's grades were dropping fast. In the past week, all her grades were 'D's,' except for PE, which was a 'C'. Cornelia wasn't really caring much. She spent most of her time with Agatha and her _new friends _at the punk-and-grunge table—Derek, Yvonne, Robert, Cynthia and Cyril, and Spencer.

She also hadn't thought of Caleb in such a long time. It was like he had just slipped out of her mind. Even thoughts of Gina and her old friends just went away. Cornelia spent most of her time with the punks and grunge-ers, as they were called.

* * *

On a brand new Monday, Cornelia got up to find herself alone in the house, except for her little sister, who was being watched by a twenty-year-old babysitter. Cornelia weighed herself to see she was finally at 100 pounds. '_Good_,' she thought. _'Only…now…I look like my skirts and jeans still look tight on my legs_…' she saw herself in the mirror. '_Maybe…90 pounds is good for me_.' She dressed in her usual outfits and headed out of the door, without saying goodbye to Lillian or her babysitter.

"Cornelia Hale, please come to the Principal's Office, please. Cornelia Hale to the Principal's Office," the voice of the secretary came on the loudspeaker in Cornelia's homeroom. A bunch of 'Ooooh' s came from her classmates, except for Will. She gradually walked out of the doorway, looking to see if Will would feel some compassion. Only, Will turned her head away, to talk to one of her new friends.

* * *

"Alright, Mrs. Harlix, what do you want?" Cornelia sat down in one of the chairs in the principal's office. Mrs. Harlix was a stout woman that often wore what looked like business outfits, and kept her hair in a tight bun.

"Cornelia, do you know about your grades?" Mrs. Harlix asked the changed girl.

"Don't know, don't care," Cornelia said rudely, chewing on a fingernail. Normally, Cornelia wouldn't do this, but under the influence of the punks and grunge-ers, she was completely changed.

"Don't answer me like that, young lady," Mrs. Harlix replied angrily, her temples throbbing, as if she had been smacked in the face. "You are here because your grades are terrible. You've got five 'F's and only one 'D'. If you don't make any improvement, I'm afraid you're going to be suspended. Who are you friends with now? You used to be friends with those four girls at that one table by the window at lunch. What happened?"

"They traded me for a little slut," Cornelia crossed her arms across her chest.

"Watch your language young lady. Who are you friends with _now_?" Mrs. Harlix asked again, trying not to lose her temper.

"Agatha… Derek, Yvonne, Robert, Cynthia and Cyril, and Spencer. Yeah…basically that's it."

Mrs. Harlix looked as if she was about to explode. "Just…please…please leave, Miss Hale."

* * *

Ok, how did you like this part? I liked this one a little better than the first chapter. It puts in more details. But, that is only in my eyes, so please tell me what you think by reviewing!

-Teenaged Assassin

Chapter 3: 'The Essence' of 'Death' 

Cornelia begins to take alcohol and becomes more violent than usual.


	3. The 'Essence' of 'Death'

Cornelia, Gone

Again, I'm so sorry for not updating! My note at the bottom will explain more.

* * *

Chapter Three: The 'Essence' of 'Death

Cornelia traveled back to her homeroom. She opened the door and sat at her empty spot. She saw her homeroom teacher give her a dirty look, as if she was saying 'How dare you disrupt my class.' But, Cornelia only shot a face, and wanted her swear right in front of her, but she didn't. Instead, she smiled sweetly, as if she was mocking the teacher, and sat down.

After class, Cornelia was the first one to get out of the classroom. She sped walk to get to her second class—science—hopefully not getting in the way of Will or anyone else in her class. She heard a voice behind her that made her very irritated.

"Cornelia!" it cried. Cornelia turned to see who it was.

It was Will.

"Why are you acting so different?" Will asked in the hallway. Cornelia rolled her eyes and turned her body to start walking again. But Will grabbed her shoulder.

"You are my friend, Cornelia," Will stated. "You haven't acted like one in the past few weeks. What's going on?"

"You _know_ what's going on," Cornelia snapped. "And you aren't much of a friend, now are you? You traded me for Gina, and you didn't even feel sorry when I got called to the Principal's Office. Since when does a friend do _that_? I've got plenty of friends. At least they don't trade me for sluts."

"Cornelia!" Will screamed. "Are you still obsessing over that day? I didn't want that to happen; you take things too seriously. And you are a Guardian of the Veil! You have to _use_ your power! Our power is weakening, Cornelia. We've been through this before…don't make us go through it again…"

Cornelia, for a split second, felt almost terrible that she was doing this. '_No…she's lying. She wants you to think that…Cornelia…back away!_'' her mind seemed to say.

"You little liar! You are only making me _think _that because Gina told you to say so, didn't she? Well, I'm not falling for it, Will. _I'm not falling for it_."

"Cornelia, Gina doesn't know about us being Guardians of the Veil! Are your 'friends' getting to your head?"

"_You _don't understand, Will!" Cornelia shot back, dropping her books. "School is just all rigged. It's a jail trying to manipulate our minds. Don't you get it?" She stared at Will, panting heavily. Will only walked away to her class.

'_I have to get out of here…_' Cornelia thought. _'I have to get out of this place…this…prison.'_

Running through the hallways that were completely deserted, she found her way to the main doors. They were unlocked.

Opening the doors and running into the campus, Cornelia noticed that it was too easy just to get out. She suspected at least a teacher, Mrs. Harlix, anybody—to see her, but nobody came.

'_I made it,'_ she thought. _'I easily skipped school.'

* * *

_

Running down the streets with her backpack and her books, Cornelia ran into a department store called Snappy and Fast. Agatha had told her that this is where she got her little bottles of Jennari's a week after they first became friends. Cornelia wandered around the aisles looking for the bottles when she heard a familiar voice.

"Cornelia!"

It was Agatha. Agatha had a six-pack of bottles that said Jennari's in her hand. Cornelia guessed Agatha skipped school, too.

"C'mon, let's go to my house after this. I think Cyril and Cynthia are coming also, so it won't be just us. I already bought this," Agatha explained. Cornelia pursed her lips, trying to create a grin. But she couldn't.

Agatha had everything. She knew how to dress. She knew how to look. She had freedom. The more Cornelia looked at her friend the more she wanted to be more like her.

* * *

After probably a mile walk, Cornelia found herself outside a rather large house. Agatha opened the door.

"Welcome to my house," she said. Something stank really badly. Like dead fish and smoke combined. Cornelia almost felt like holding her nose.

"Sorry for the stench," came Cynthia Crawyle's voice. She and her brother, Cyril, were sprawled around a large room. "We were just having some dope. And Cyril got caught in a fishing boat on our way here."

"It wasn't my fault, stupid," Cyril snapped at his twin sister. "You pushed me off the deck while I was having some of the dope. You were just so selfish, you wanted it all to yourself."

The two continued bickering until Agatha quieted them. "I bought some Jennari's. And you better have saved some bags for us, because I haven't had some in a while now."

"Well, hey," Cyril replied, "we've got plenty of dope bags. Treat yourself to all you want." Handing a small bag to Agatha, Agatha readily popped in some of the powdered-like substance. She handed it to Cornelia.

"It's dope, Corny," Cynthia informed. "Are you too scared to try it?"

"N-n-o," Cornelia said slightly. She knew what it was. "It's just that…um…well…"

"Try it, Corny!" Cyril pestered.

Cornelia looked at the bag. She placed her hand into the small bag and felt the powder. Immediately she placed it into her mouth.

"Ya see, it ain't that bad!" Cynthia cried, almost loud enough that the bottles shook.

"Who wants some of the Essence?" Agatha asked immediately.

Cynthia and Cyril raised said in a strange voice, "Yah…"

"And you, Cornelia?" Agatha turned her face towards Cornelia.

"Uh…sure…yeah…"

* * *

The next day was strange for Cornelia. She had arrived at home at about five o'clock just the day before, and she felt a slight headache. After having seven handfuls of 'dope' and three bottles of 'The Essence,' she felt like she had been swimming. Her mother was a little worried, but Cornelia only went to sleep the minute she had gotten home. It was now seven o'clock AM, and Cornelia felt her forehead as if it had a terrible migraine.

After dragging herself out of her bed, she dressed in a pair of torn jeans that Agatha let her have, and a shirt that was black and navy blue. She left her hair in its 'bedhead' form and didn't bother brushing her teeth.

"Cornelia," her mother said at breakfast. "You aren't eating. You _haven't_ been eating for about a few weeks now. You aren't becoming an anorexic, are you?"

"What do you care?" Cornelia snapped.

Mrs. Hale looked dumbfounded. "Excuse me, Cornelia Hale, but I think _I_ care."

"Whatever, Elizabeth," Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"Since when do you call me _Elizabeth_?" Mrs. Hale said, more like a command.

"I'm leaving," Cornelia replied, getting up from her chair.

"No, you're not, Cornelia," her mother replied. "You are staying hear until you finish the conversation. You've been acting differently. Are you ok? You didn't look to good yesterday. Are you sick?"

"Can you just friggin' shut up!" Cornelia cried, slamming the chair into the table. "I wish you could just leave me alone!" She ran outside of the dining room, into the hallways of the apartments.

* * *

Cornelia walked among the streets. It was a miserable wet day. She ran towards the school's stairs until she felt a grab on her wrist. She was pulled back into an alcove, facing her _ex-_best friends.

Will was the one that held the grasp on her wrist. It was Irma that was right in front of her.

"Why don't you hang out with us anymore?" Taranee asked in her shy voice.

"Screw you!" Cornelia yelled. "Like I said, you traded me for Gina. You thought I wasn't _popular_ enough, didn't you? Well guess what! I'd rather be infamous than hang out with you."

Hay Lin was the second to speak. "Cornelia," she whimpered, "we didn't mean it. We're sorry. Can't you forgive us?"

"No," Cornelia said, ready to kick one of the girls. But Will's grip held her back.

"Let go of me, you worthless piece of junk!" Cornelia cried, kicking and screaming, trying hard to break free of Will's grab. But Will was stronger than her.

"Our power is weakening," Irma confirmed, "because of _you_. We aren't as strong enough as we used to be. Cornelia, please…just please—"

"That's what _Gina_ said, _didn't_ she?" Cornelia screamed. "I said it before…I'll say it again. I'm not falling for it!"

Will began to tighten her grip on Cornelia's wrist. "Have you forgotten about the Guardians of the Veil?" she whispered in Cornelia ear. "You've been hanging out with stoners, Cornelia. They've probably already stoned you."

But Cornelia didn't budge. "Let me go! Let go of me, you backstabbers!" she screamed and cried, but almost instantly, she heard Agatha's voice.

"Why are you messing with Cornelia?" she asked in a rude manner. "She said let go, so let go of her!" The Guardians—including Cornelia—looked to see that Agatha wasn't alone. All of her friends were right behind her.

And to Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin's surprise, Will did let go—reluctantly.

"That's it, just leave her alone, and nobody gets hurt," Agatha replied. The four girls left Cornelia with Agatha and their other friends. After the longest pause, Agatha only said, "Were they giving you trouble?"

"Uh…yeah," Cornelia said, dusting off her jacket. "But not anymore."

Agatha gave off a laugh. Cornelia couldn't tell if she was laughing at her or with her, but it didn't matter. Soon, Agatha pulled out a small little container, which looked like a doctor's medicinal shot.

"What is that?" she asked, looking peculiarly at the thing. It contained a white crystal-like substance inside.

"It's meth," Agatha said, taking another out and placing it to her lips. "Take it, it's good. It's better than dope."

Cornelia looked at the 'Meth' for a few moments. She took the small item from Agatha's palm and slowly placed it to her lips.

* * *

Well, sorry for the _long_ update, but I have an old version of Microsoft Word, and sometimes it switches for about two weeks. Luckily I got to update it today.

-Teenaged Assassin

In Chapter Four: _Unleashed Sides_

Cornelia starts becoming even more rebellious, that almost kills somebody.


	4. Unleashed Sides

**Cornelia, Gone**

Hello! Another chapter arrived! I already have another story planned, so I'll put up only the prolouge. When I'm done with this story, I'll continue the other. Look for _Blades of Blood_!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Unleashed Sides**

Just two weeks later, Cornelia became somebody completely different. Her blonde, long hair had changed to a shoulder-length black hair that seemed like charcoal. She had changed her fashion apparel to ripped jeans, leather jackets, and black t-shirts, sometimes with blood, guns, or rock bands that she had a sudden interest in. They way she wore makeup altered. Now her eyes were dashed with both black eyeliner and shadow, making her eyes what her friends called 'Raccoon Eyes.' She started smoking meth and dope, and drank beer, wine, and other liquors. Some of the kids in school were warned by parents not to be seen with her.

* * *

On a Thursday, Cornelia was sitting with a tray of food at the table she now sat at. Only a few days ago she had dropped to ninety pounds—exactly what she wanted—and decided to eat again. She had never felt so hungry in her life.

"Well, it looks like the _wannabe _is now a stoner. Congratulations, Cornelia, I knew you always weren't good enough for the title. However, you've made it as another stoner. I thought you could at _least_ be a normal girl, but being a stoner fits you, too."

Cornelia recognized that prissy, preppy voice.

Gina.

"Did the cat catch your tongue, Cornelia?" Gina taunted, almost bursting into a fit of laughter. Cornelia only continued eating silently, hoping that Gina would get the fact that she didn't really care. But Gina continued to stay at the exact same place.

"Oh, Cornelia, Cornelia…Cornelia!" she went on. "Meth and Dope isn't going to help you bring up those grades. You've managed to get at least a _decent_ weight, but I mean…isn't meth and dope going to make you fat _again_?"

The minute Gina started her endless laughing, Cornelia got up abruptly from the table. Gina looked not the least bit scared.

"Had enough?" she asked. "Because if I am _bothering_ you, I'd be glad to stop. So, what is it going to be, Cornelia?" Gina let out that devilish voice that made Cornelia sick in the stomach.

"Can you just shut up!" Cornelia cried. "Then everybody will be happy. I'll be happy, the teachers will be happy, your _friends_ will be happy, and best of all, your **parents** will be happy to hear you shut that large mouth of yours."

Almost everybody cheered for Cornelia, like she was a hero. Gina looked insulted, but didn't give up. Cornelia knew how Gina worked.

"You think _that_ is a good comeback?" the girl smirked. "I'll have you know that stoners never came up with good comebacks. You are one hundred-ten percent stoner, you—"

"SHUT UP!" Cornelia cried, but it wasn't just her voice that came out. Instead, amazing green power came, tackling Gina to the ground. Cornelia's eyes were shut completely, but she could hear Gina's frantic cries for help. Nobody bothered coming up to help her.

"You've been tormenting people too long!" Cornelia seemed to cry, as if she had no power over herself. The power came rushing out her body like a serious wound. Gina was absolutely silent now.

The power from Cornelia's body disappeared, including all the power that wrapped around Gina's frame. Everybody looked surprised to see what Cornelia had done. Even Cornelia was surprised. She had forgotten about her past as a Guardian and the power she still held inside her.

"Uh…" Cornelia turned around. Almost everyone in the cafeteria was staring at her, then Gina's body (if they could see it). Gina was out cold on the cold cafeteria floor. She looked like she was shriveled up. Even her perfect hair was messy and looked like she had almost gone bald.

"Dude," said somebody close to Cornelia. "What was _that_ all about?" Cornelia only rolled her eyes and whispered, "Shut up, or you'll end up just like her."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Oracle, she's gone nuts!" Will cried in the Temple of Candracar. "She's different. Today she used some _extreme_ power and just ran away after it. She's skipping school and even just before started becoming an anorexic. She isn't _Cornelia_ anymore. She's like somebody we've never met."

The Oracle stayed quiet—his back turned towards the girls. He had been listening, but he was also listening to something else. Soon, he turned himself to face the girls, and replied:

"True, Cornelia took a path of death and destruction. She is slowly destroying her body and her past life. Exactly seventy-five percent of the blame goes to Cornelia. But twenty percent of the blame also goes to you for."

"What?" Irma asked. "We are trying to help Cornelia! We don't want her this way!"

The Oracle nodded. "Yes, you are," he said calmly. "But not enough. Only every once in a while are you trying to help her. And the outcome always comes out the same. She curses and rants until her new friends—these _stoners_—come and help her, and you all leave, hoping Cornelia will follow you. But she won't. She believes that her new friends will do anything to help her. She sees that none of you are willing to help her out in struggling times."

Another silence came among the five. Hay Lin was the first to break it.

"How can we help her?" she asked, wondering if she had an idea.

The Oracle sighed, but not sarcastically. "Cornelia has forgotten her memory of being a Guardian the minute she saw you with this other girl she cannot stand. Five percent of the troubles goes to her and Cornelia's new friends. If she didn't become friends with these new people, her mind would make her think of her life as a Guardian. But now she is taking drugs and alcohol. You must try to make her remember. It will take a long time, but eventually she will forget this new present."

Within a quick instant, the girls found themselves back in Taranee's home.

* * *

Cornelia closed the door of her apartment. Lillian was still at school, and her father was at a business meeting. Her mother said that she would probably not be home when Cornelia would get back, but Cornelia was still cautious.

Staring at the palms of her hands, her mind only came up with the same question over and over again: _What happened there? _It raced back and forth, searching for an answer—an answer she couldn't find.

"I don't get it. How could that happen? It's impossible. Unless…no…it is just a stupid thing. Everybody will forget about it tomorrow. Tomorrow is Friday. Everything will quiet down. Maybe everyone will forget."

But on Friday, nobody forgot. Wherever Cornelia went, people whispered and pointed at her, as if she was somebody they never had seen before. None of the teachers knew about what happened, but some of them still seemed careful around Cornelia and Agatha—along with their little posse.

Around about the time gym started, Cornelia and Agatha decided to skip school. "I'm gonna stock up on some of Jennari's. At home, I've got some dope bags, and Spencer is thinking of bringing some Coke over."

"Thank god," Cornelia whispered. "I need some soda."

"It ain't soda, you idiot," Agatha snarled slightly. "It's cocaine, okay?"

"Uh…yeah…s-sure," Cornelia stuttered. As she and Agatha climbed out of the bathroom window, her mind began racing.

* * *

At the dock where the carnivals were held in Heatherfield, it was six o'clock. Cornelia and Agatha, along with Spencer Plaighe, were drinking some beer and having sticks of cocaine. All three of them were dizzy, looking up at the stars like drunken people.

"Look at all of them…" Agatha said, her body swaying back and forth.

"Yeah…they are like all the kids in school…crowded together…" Spencer replied, putting his eighth stick of cocaine in his mouth. Cornelia grabbed one.

"You know…they all are little specks…" she dazedly said to both of them. Stepping back without looking, she fell into a nearby boat with thousands of dead fish and nets.

Spencer and Agatha looked over.

"Go get her," Agatha replied.

"No you go get her."

"You!"

"Alright…fine…" he said, climbing onto another close-by boat, dumping a bucket of water onto Cornelia's face.

"Naugh…" Cornelia awoke. Spitting water out of her mouth, Spencer helped her out of the boat.

* * *

Cornelia came home at noon the next day. Her mother was out grocery shopping with Lillian, and her father was at another business meeting. Cornelia—after her fall—had seven more cocaine sticks and about three more beers. She felt a migraine creeping up her neck and her head. Her vision was swimming. She couldn't see clearly.

Feeling around the kitchen for the phone, Cornelia found it and dialed her mother's cell phone number.

"Hello…?" came her mother's voice.

"Mom…mom…I don't feel good…I—" Cornelia shouted into the phone.

"Cornelia? Are you okay? Are you sick do you—?"

Cornelia ran to the bathroom. "Mom…come home…please…I feel…just please come home and take me to the doctors…!" She started feeling queasy and left the phone by the front door and ran straight into the bathroom. Accidentally turning on the sink's cold water, she was slipping on something. Her vision went dark.

* * *

Mrs. Hale and Lillian made it to the apartment only forty-five minutes later because of traffic.

"Cornelia," Mrs. Hale said in the current room. Lillian came by with the phone. "Mommy…look!"

Mrs. Hale took the phone and placed it on the nearby table. "That's strange," she said. "I hear water running. Lillian, go upstairs and play in your room. I'll try to find Cornelia."

When Lillian was not in sight, Mrs. Hale slowly walked to the bathroom, where the running water was coming from. She opened the door to see an unconscious Cornelia on the floor; the water flowing out of the sink. Cornelia was drenched in water and what seemed like blood around her forehead.

"Cornelia!" Dropping to the floor, Mrs. Hale ordered Lillian to bring the phone back. Tending to her oldest daughter's forehead, she called a local hospital.

"Hello? Yes…hello…my daughter called me about fifty-minutes earlier because she was complaining about being sick…and she passed out in the bathroom. I need an ambulance right…hello!" but it was no use. The line was completely dead.

* * *

Cornelia awoke in a white room in a hospital gown and a tube of green liquid going into her wrist. She saw Lillian sleeping in an armchair with a teddy-bear in her hands. Her father was outside of the room talking to a man and a woman. Her mother was with him.

The door opened and the woman came in only. "Good afternoon, Cornelia. You've been asleep for two days."

"What?" she asked. "Two days? That means it is…Monday…right?"

"Yes," the woman said. "You passed out in your bathroom on Saturday and your mother took you here. We don't know _why_ you passed out, and you probably don't either, but we are keeping you here until you get better. You aren't going to school for about a week."

Cornelia shook her head, but not because she was in doubt. "I…I…can't remember everything. On Friday I was with my friends having something—I don't recall the name—and came home at noon because I was staying over at my friend Agatha's house. Then I felt dizzy and felt pain almost every wear…I just called my mom."

The woman looked suspicious. "You said on Friday you were having _something_. What was it?"

"I don't know. I can't remember what happened after school. Everything was a blur…"

"This friend named Agatha…do you have her phone number?"

Cornelia thought for a moment. "No, I don't. She calls me instead of me calling her."

"What was the last incoming call on your home phone?"

"I don't know, lady!" Cornelia cried, almost enough like she did on Thursday. "I said I don't remember anything after school on Friday, okay? I remember getting a _call_ before school…but it wasn't anybody I knew. Oh…god…I need some dope…"

In Cornelia's attempt to get up, the woman grabbed her arm. "What did you just say?"

"What do you care? I need dope and meth now!"

The woman cried, "Dr. Hensworthington, I think I figured out why Miss Hale passed out."

The man—who Cornelia assumed to be Dr. Hensworthington—came into the room.

"What, Mrs. Linnel?"

"Cornelia is smoking meth and hashish. She probably took an overdose."

"It ain't hashish. It's dope. And I even started on some cocaine. What is so bad about it?"

The doctor looked at Cornelia. "Aha…I see. Yes, she has been on cocaine, meth, and hashish. She's pale and thin—the usual symptoms of overdosed drugs. Mr. And Mrs. Hale, I suggest you listen to what I am going to tell you."

Cornelia rolled her eyes. Her mother and father looked at her with wide eyes.

* * *

Well, I did add a lot more than Cornelia almost killing Gina. But her parents have to find out sooner or later!

-Teenaged Assassin

Chapter Five: _Stones and Stoned _

Cornelia is released out of the hospital, but still continues her habits and getsa personstoned.


	5. Stones and Stoned

Cornelia, Gone

Well, I got it finally up. Working on chapter six!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Stones and Stoned**

Cornelia was still in the hospital—it was a bright, clear Wednesday. She was currently sleeping on the hospital bed, with her parents and sister looking at her. She could—somehow—hear what they were saying.

"I…I…I don't believe it," Mrs. Hale was saying, her voice embedded with a craggily, cracked voice. She had been crying since Monday, discovering that her daughter had been on drugs and alcohol. Her mind was swimming. "Our sweet, innocent daughter is…is taking…_meth_…and dope…and beer and—" she began sobbing on her husband' shoulder. He patted her cheek slightly. Lillian's gaze was fixed upon Cornelia's sleeping body.

"Mr. And Mrs. Hale, some of your daughter's friends would like to see her," one of the nurses said to Cornelia's parents.

"Let them in," Mr. Hale replied—more of a soft whisper. The Hales all left the sleeping Cornelia alone—with Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin.

It was Taranee to speak up. "Um, Cornelia, I know you can't hear us, but we know what is best for you."

"Yeah," Irma added. "You're making your body a mess. Meth is making you violent, and dope isn't getting you anywhere. It's making you insane. Please, Corny, just please listen to us."

The four girls watched as Cornelia breathe; her eyes closed.

"But we'll help you," Hay Lin broke the silence. "We're going to nurse you back to health. You'll be off all this meth and dope and cocaine...sometime. But by the end of the year, you will. We promise."

Will felt a little nervous—even though she was talking to a sleeping body. "Um…Cornelia. Just if you _can_ understand us, you have to know that we hate Gina as much as you do. You can't leave your duty as the Guardian of the Veil behind you just be another stoner. One day, you'll thank us." After five minutes, they all left.

* * *

Thursday came quickly—even though Cornelia was still in the hospital after her collapse. At lunch, Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin were sitting and their table, when they overheard Agatha's sneering voice.

"Where's Corny been lately?" she smirked. "She's been gone since Monday. I wonder what's wrong with her. She maybe took a vacation."

Gina had also overheard them, and then even replied, "Maybe a trip to jail!" Her stupid posse of 'friends' laughed. Even Agatha and her band of people snickered.

Will couldn't take it anymore. Getting up from the table, she went straight up to Agatha and cried; "She took a vacation to the hospital, all thanks to you!"

Agatha looked at Will with a look that Gina would give Cornelia. "Me? What did _I_ do to my best friend? After all, _I_ didn't decide to give her up!"

Will gave Agatha a death glare. "It was you and your stupid meth, dope, and cocaine that made her faint. She's now in a semi-coma because you're the one that got her addicted!" she turned to Gina and added, "And you've just made Cornelia's school year a living Hell for her! You're the one that made her an anorexic._ You're_ the one that made her become friends with this bunch of trash. _You're _the one that makes her think we abandoned her!"

Gina gave a small smirk. "Oh, _really? _And what are you going to do about it?"

Will stared at Gina, her furious frown cracking into an evil smile. "May I remind you of _last week's_ incident?" she suggested while Gina's face went pale. "Well," Will continued, "I might be able to do that exact same thing. Only harsher, with more force."

Agatha and Gina exchanged glances. Will only went back to her table and ate her lunch.

* * *

Saturday rolled around—the day Cornelia was being released from the hospital. She was not very excited though. Instead, she acted obnoxious and slightly rude. It was always—"Thank God for me getting out of this dump" and "I can't wait to leave this dumpster."

By the time she had gotten home, the phone rang. "I'll get it," Cornelia answered, running to the phone. It was Agatha.

"You're finally out of the hospital. I've got some meth for you," Agatha sneered on the other line. "Can you sneak out of your place?"

Cornelia hesitated. "Uh, yeah, sure. See you in fifteen minutes."

Running out of the kitchen to the door, she felt a nab on her jacket. "And where do you think _you're_ going?" It was her mother.

Cornelia gave a slight 'I'm-not-doing-anything-against-the-rules-if-that's-what-your-thinking' face. "I'm going to see Agatha, that's all."

Mrs. Hale gave her a 'no-you're-not' look. And for sure: "No, you're not. You are staying here in your room. Why are you on cocaine and meth and hashish, Cornelia! Those are very dangerous to your health! You are not to be seeing her for the rest of your life! Do I make myself clear, young lady?"

Cornelia gave a disgusted look. "I hate you!" she yelled. "You don't know what I'm going through, here!" She ran away from her mother.

* * *

Cornelia sat in her room—frustrated, stressed, and infuriated. She kept on pounding her fist into the mattress, taking out all her anger. But it didn't seem to work. Her mind was racing a mile a minute—going from how much she was blaming almost everybody for this. Her parents, Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and:

'_Elyon.'_

Cornelia's mind went blank. Her mentality was repeating 'Elyon' over and over again. Who was Elyon? And if Cornelia _did_ know an Elyon, what did he—or she—have to do with right now? She shook her head, continuing to get her thoughts concentrated on the other people in her life. But soon it went to somebody's name. Only it wasn't _Elyon_. It was:

'_Caleb.'_

"What is going on with me!" she cried. "Who's Elyon? Who's Caleb!" She felt a headache form on her forehead. She laid down, hoping it…it…it would…

* * *

Everything was black. But continuous voices filled the empty space with questions waiting to be answered.

"This can't be happening," a first voice said—a very familiar voice.

"But it is, Elyon," another voice replied—this one even more memorable than the first. "We have to help her."

"But I can't leave Meridian! I just can't! Who will take care of the people? I'm afraid you'll have to leave me behind."

"No, I'm not," the other 'person' said fiercely. "Cornelia needs our help. She's in danger. Elyon, please. She's your best friend you've known since you were a little girl! Please, Elyon. Cornelia needs you more than Meridian. The Guardians need you."

The first voice—addressed as 'Elyon'—did not seem to reply. It hesitated. "I don't know…I mean…I am queen of Meridian. I must protect it. You have to let this one slide, Caleb. I'm sorry. I am truly sorry."

* * *

A soft knock awoke Cornelia. "Uh…come in," she said, rubbing her head, noticing that the headache was gone. The door opened and Lillian came in the room, carrying a few things in her hand.

"Mom and Dad are going somewhere, so they assigned my babysitter to come. A friend of yours just stopped by and told me to give these to you."

Lillian approached her 'psycho' sister and handed the little tubes to Cornelia. Cornelia recognized these as the meth tubes.

"Uh, Lillian, would you like to try one?" she asked.

Lillian looked wide-eyed at Cornelia. "What are they?"

"It's something good," Cornelia soothed. She handed one to Lillian. Lillian placed it in her mouth—sticking most of the meth out.

"Now just push your tongue against it—" Cornelia encouraged. Lillian did so, and then opened her mouth, the tube falling out.

"Blek!" she choked. "That is yucky! Why do you like it? It's not tasty!"

"Maybe for you," Cornelia rolled her eyes, "but it's _delicious_ for me."

Lillian sighed and walked out of Cornelia's room—only…she seemed a little dizzy. She seemed to sway from side to side, trying to find her way out of her older sister's room.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Elyon asked worriedly in Meridian to Caleb. They had an argument after discovering what Caleb had told her—Cornelia was no longer _Cornelia_ anymore. She was taking drugs, alcohol, and forgotten everything about as a Guardian. Elyon had cried for a few minutes while Caleb left her alone.

Caleb nodded. "I can try, at least. But I won't be able to succeed without your help. I can at least put some sense back into her mind."

Elyon still felt even more worried. She looked at Caleb with a apprehensive face, but she pushed the thought away.

"Just be careful. We don't know what Cornelia has gotten herself into."

* * *

It was midnight, and Cornelia was in the dark alleyway streets with Agatha and a few other of their friends, sitting around a hand-made fire by a previous stoner, having either pot, cocaine, or meth. Cornelia was easily blending into the environment around them, having a stick of cocaine.

"…so then this stupid redhead comes up to me and threatens…" Agatha was saying, but Cornelia wasn't really listening. She was paying more attention to the strange oral dream she had before Lillian came into her room.

"Cornelia…?" Agatha asked. Cornelia snapped her attention to the kids around the fire.

"Were you listening?"

"Uh…yeah. Just a little dazed."

Agatha rolled her eyes. Five minutes later, a noise interrupting the story Agatha was telling. Cornelia turned around.

"Alright, who's out there?" Cornelia yelled harshly. "Who ever you are, we aren't scared of you."

A stone all of the sudden came out in total darkness and hit Cornelia's arm, but bounced off. More stones came out of the darkness and knocked almost everybody out. The slightly frightened Cornelia wanted to run, but before she had time to even turn around, she saw a hand grab and pull her into the dark alleyway.

"Let go of me, you idiot!" she screamed. But the hand covered her mouth, making her voice a muffled sound.

For a quick moment, she wished everything away. She wished that she didn't faint in the bathroom. She wished she didn't meet Agatha. She wished Gina never came back.

_She wished that her mother were here_.

"Cornelia, listen to me," one of the voice's from her oral dream. "You're destroying your life. You're destroying your past…your present, and your future. Cornelia, please!" Kicking her legs and trying to remove the hand from her mouth, Cornelia paid no attention to the person talking to her.

"Do you even know who I am, Cornelia?" he asked, "do you even care who I am?"

But Cornelia continued to wriggle her way out of his grasp. "Get off of me, you creep!" she bellowed after finally freeing herself of his hold. "I don't know what your doing, but I don't like it!"

She sprinted out of the alleyway, splashing into puddles. The person continued to follow her.

"Cornelia! Oh, Cornelia! Please! Just listen! You don't understand…"

* * *

She ran for her life. She ran as quick and as hard as she could, trying to get away. Her leg's were stiffening and becoming sore, but she only took off without stopping, trying to find her way to the apartment building. Racing to the building, she felt another grasp on her arm. But it wasn't the person that held her captive for only a few moments.

It was the police.

* * *

Well, a little cliffhanger, huh? You can probably guess who was Cornelia's capturer—after all, it is obvious.

-Teenaged Assassin

_Chapter Six: _Under the Gun

Cornelia is in serious trouble with the police, but it isn't just the police—it's also the Guardians' powers.

Something you'll see in Chapter six:

Cornelia's head was throbbing like she had twisted both her ankle and her arm. Pain was covering her body as she cringed and yelled and cried. Her eyes wouldn't open—at least she couldn't try to open them—but she was in absolute unbearable pain.

But then, the agonizing slowly went away. She could finally see herself. Green power was covering her body—as if it was healing it. But within a quick instant, it drifted off. Somebody—whoever it was—soon bellowed, "Cornelia Hale…you are no longer a Guardian of the Viel."


End file.
